Point Five Percent Self Assured
by GlassBomb
Summary: This one really took the cake - the fourteen layer chocolate, cream and cherry cake." L has a fascinating question for Light - but is Light prepared for it? Light/L oneshot fluff; Rating's very cautionary.


**Author note: Hey all. :D Just a random fic that's more fluffy than cloud nine, and was something I hadn't seen on here before - a L proposal. Short, sweet, simple and adorable. Naturally assumes an established relationship - 'cos I don't think even L would be random enough to ask Light to marry him to discover his identity. XD**

**Tell me what you think please guys!**

**LineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLine**

Of all the curious, strange and wonderful things that L had ever said to him, Light Yagami was certain that this one took the cake more than any other - the fourteen-layer chocolate, cream and cherry cake that had been lovingly hand-decorated with marzipan and frosted strawberries, should he have wished to extend the metaphor slightly.

"You want to _what_?" He enquired in astonishment, and the detective blinked at him from his position on the carpet.

"Marry you," he repeated, nonplussed. "After a rigorous overview of the facts, correlating all available information and giving the situation a complete overhaul, I have calculated that not only is there an eighty-six point four percent chance that Light-chan will acquiesce, but that he will never divorce me."

Light raised a disbelieving eyebrow, torn halfway between exasperation and amusement at his audacity.

"How do you work that out?"

Thoroughly expecting a lengthy, potentially dull explanation of L's every observation and contemplation, he was further stunned at his actual answer.

"Because I'm fantastic."

It was so deadpan, so wonderfully timed and so out of character that Light couldn't prevent himself from bursting out laughing.

"It's nice to see you self-confident for once," he remarked, and L gave a half-smile.

"I am currently point five of a percent self-assured, Light-chan - even though I have weighed up all the options with pinpoint accuracy, it doesn't make me any less nervous in asking you," he exclaimed monotonously.

"Because it means so much to you?" Light estimated through a smile, still clutching the hand that L had offered as he had proposed with great affection. The world's greatest three detectives shrugged, almost grinning.

"To be honest, my nerves were primarily associated with the fact that Light-chan will never feed me cake again if he thinks I'm taking it too seriously and reading too much into the gesture," he lamented with an edge of humoured sarcasm, and Light chuckled.

"You mean to say that you _don't _take it too seriously?"

"No. Not ever. It means nothing to me," L responded with a smirk, which faltered when he saw Light's false horror. "But of course, that doesn't mean I wish for Light-chan to stop. No, he shouldn't do that, because I do quite enjoy -"

"Lawliet," began the amused teen, and the detective sighed, paying him no attention at all in his personal rhapsody.

"It just seemed logical to enquire," he continued, not even looking at his boyfriend anymore, all of a sudden seeming quite depressed. "I mean, I do love you so, and I thought that Light-chan loved me -"

"Laaaawliet…" Light sang through a grin, but L's speech was now dictating him, phonetically spelling out his deepest feelings and thoughts.

"- And I need you. I can't bake cake without Light-chan - I can't remember the last time I made a flawless cake base without your assistance. That isn't all I need you for, but cake and sex are wonderful perks, I'm sure you'll agree. In addition, there is the fact that -"

"_Lawliet_…"

" - I feel that I would die without you. It's utterly illogical, and the percentage chance of me being completely unable to cope is only three point seven, but nevertheless, I feel it. You are one of only two people who have ever cared for me, and I would be devastated to lose either of you. I would rather live forever without gateaux than my Light-chan -"

"_Lawliet_!"

The naturally impatient Light's temper was beginning to fray, regardless of how touched he was by the genius's sentiments.

"- Because he is my world, and I'm fairly sure that he doesn't comprehend how much he means to me…"

"_LAWLIET!_"

"What's wrong, Light-chan?" L asked with a gentle ignorance, unaware that the youth was becoming significantly more frustrated with every passing moment.

"_Yes_!"

Utter silence descended instantly. It spread through the entire apartment block with its finality, Light's irritation and L's astonishment sweeping beside it.

"… _Seriously_?"

The detective's eyes were wide with ripe delight, and the student felt all traces of anger slip from his being at the sight of him; How could such an adorable expression leave _anyone_ with any trace of aggravation? He grinned, kneeling down to meet the sleuth's current height, and beamed.

"Seriously."

Tears brimmed in L's eyes and he tackled the student, who fell backwards in a fit of laughter as he embraced his lover.

"If there was an eighty-six point four percent chance of my acceptance, why do you seem so shocked?" Light whispered, and L, making no attempt to move, smiled into his shoulder as he placed a soft kiss upon it.

"Because I lied," he murmured in response. "It was only seventy-five."

Light's grin widened as he affectionately swatted the detective's spine.

"I think you'll find that love's a little more illogical than your numbers allow for," he commented, and L raised a hapless eyebrow.

"The last time we had sex in a telephone box, there were cards that said 'Call for Love' - personally, I find them significantly less logical than myself," he retorted dryly, and Light giggled as he pulled him downwards for a kiss.

**LineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLine**

**A/N: There we go, told you - short, simple and cute. XD Please inform me of how cute, because that purple button in the left corner's cute. Go on, click it. It looks like blackcurrant icing…**


End file.
